The present invention relates to a tool-changer mechanism for a machine tool, particularly for a combination milling, drilling and boring machine, wherein a mounting plate or slide carries tool-gripping means for engaging, extracting and replacing tools and (1) can be displaced axially from a rear (or retracted) position into a forward (projecting) position, (2) is rotatable about its axis while in the forward position, and (3) in the rotated position can be withdrawn axially to its retracted position where a replacement tool will have been inserted into the spindle of the machine tool.
Tool changers of this kind serve for simultaneously (1) removing the tool to be replaced from the machine spindle, (2) removing a selected replacement tool from a tools magazine, and (3) rotationally displacing the replacement tool prior to its axial insertion into the spindle. The most demanding requirement is for speed in effecting the tool replacement.
Prior constructions for the indicated purposes have involved one drive mechanism for the requisite axial displacement, an additional drive mechanism for the rotary displacement, and suitable means for coordinating the action of these separate drives. U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,706 and published German specifications, laid open application DT No. 1,301,700 and DE No. 2,325,563, illustratively describe such systems. But they are all encumbered by mechanical complexity, inertially limited response times, and problems of drive coordination.